Unconditional Love
by Mrs.Pepper
Summary: Su amor era incondicional, tenían tantas cosas en común y creían conocerse a la perfección. O al menos eso creía él hasta que descubrió que ella tenía un secreto. ¿Qué oculta ella? ¿Podrá su amor seguir siendo incondicional a pesar de las mentiras?
1. Chapter 1

**Prefacio**

La vida de Emmett había dado un giro de 180 grados a partir de que conoció a Rosalie. Ahora había ilusión, alegría y amor en su monótona y rutinaria vida. Ella le había puesto color a su mundo, el cielo –antes gris- ahora era azul, las flores de nuevo tenían esas exquisitas fragancias que él ya no era capaz de oler. El rostro de Emmett demostraba la inmensa dicha que su corazón sentía pues siempre había una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Cada persona alrededor de Emmett se había dado cuenta del cambio, su vitalidad había vuelto, ya hacía bromas otra vez, incluso su trabajo había mejorado. Sin duda era el mismo chico de antes. Volvía a emocionarse cuando iba a su encuentro y sentía las mariposas intentando escapar cada vez que la veía, se sentía cual adolescente en su primera cita. De nuevo sabía lo que era amar, pues sin duda amaba a Rosalie. Todo había cambiado, todo había mejorado, gracias a ella.

Pero Rosalie tenía un secreto, algo importante le estaba ocultando, y Emmett lo descubrió el día que de camino a su trabajo la vio; el simple hecho de doblar calles antes de la acostumbrada había destruido su vida. Ahí en el lujoso restaurante de la esquina estaba ella, besando a otro hombre y con un pequeño niño en su regazo.

Quizá Rosalie sintió el peso de su mirada, o quizá fueron la serie de autos tras Emmett que tocaban el claxon con insistencia lo que la hizo voltear y verle en la mirada el corazón destrozado de su amor. Porque a pesar de las mentiras, de vivir con otro hombre y tener un hijo con él, era a Emmett a quien amaba, era él el amor de su vida. Y ahora, también con inmenso dolor en el pecho y el alma en mil pedazos, Rosalie de daba cuenta de que lo había perdido.

* * *

Hi folk! Pues aquí con una nueva historia que espero que les guste y que sigan leyendo. Si se fijaron es "M", esto es por futuras escenas de violencia y quizá, solo quizá también haya lemmon. Dejen reviews!!! Aunq no se vuelvan a parar x aki vale?! xDDD Luv ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer.- Nope, nada excepto la trama me pertenece. ¿Saben que al que copia el trabajo de otro y lo pega en otro lado sin autorización del autor y para beneficiarse a si mismo, se llama ladrón? Bueno, pues ustedes no sean eso, y si saben de alguien, denuncien!**

**Capitulo 1.**

**Emmett POV**

No sé en qué momento mi vida cambió tanto, antes me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, el más afortunado. Tenía el trabajo que siempre había soñado, una familia unida y a la chica más hermosa del planeta a la que amaba con todo mi ser. ¿Qué más podía pedir si ya lo tenía todo incluso dinero? Todo hubiera sido perfecto si tan solo Jane también me hubiera amado, pero no fue así.

-Buenas tardes señor Cullen- Saludó William, el vendedor de boletos del museo.

Siempre que me sentía sólo y triste venía a este lugar, así que ahora venía prácticamente a diario exceptuando el martes que era el único día de la semana que no abrían. Así que aquí estaba, dispuesto a pasar horas en el único lugar capaz de hacerme olvidar mis penas por un rato, el museo del automóvil.

Todos teníamos pasiones, así como para mi hermana Alice lo era la moda o para mi hermano Edward la música, para mí lo eran los autos. Desde pequeño me había interesado la mecánica y siempre supe que a eso me tenía que dedicar, por lo que estudié Ingeniería Mecánica y Diseño Automotriz. Había acabado ambas carreras muy joven aún y gracias a mi gran desempeño en la universidad había conseguido rápidamente un estupendo trabajo en la empresa automotriz más importante del estado.

Estaba fascinado con mi nuevo empleo, hacía lo que me gustaba y con un excelente salario, además fue precisamente ahí donde conocí a Jane. El día que la vi por primera vez, su belleza me cautivó. A pesar de que yo ya tenía un año trabajando en la empresa nunca nos habíamos visto pues yo trabajaba en el departamento de diseño y ella en administración. Yo nunca me paraba en la cafetería del trabajo y ella desayunaba ahí todos los días, además nuestros horarios variaban, ella entraba a las siete y salía a las tres y mi horario era de ocho a cuatro, por lo que ni en el estacionamiento nos habíamos encontrado.

Ese día la secretaria del departamento en el que yo laboraba había faltado por cuestiones de salud, por lo que si queríamos mandar algún documento que no fuera a través de internet, teníamos que pararnos y hacerlo nosotros mismos. Tenía que llevarle al director unos papeles que debía firmar. Eran algunas aprobaciones para presentar a los socios las nuevas series y recuerdo que estaba tan entusiasmado dibujando los nuevos diseños, que no quería levantarme de mi lugar. Pero no tenía otra opción, así que con mucho pesar, me levanté y me dirigí al departamento de administración.

Iba concentrado poniendo en orden los papeles en la carpeta, apenas si veía por donde andaba. Crucé las puertas automáticas y me planté frente al escritorio del fondo, el de la secretaria del director, el que Jane atendía. _"Hola" _me saludó muy casualmente, fue lo que me impulsó a voltear y ver quien era la chica que me estaba hablando. Me llamó mucho la atención ese saludo, pues por lo general siempre te recibían con un "¿en qué le puedo ayudar?" o "¿se le ofrece algo?".

"_Hola, soy Emmett Cullen del departamento de diseño" _me presenté de inmediato; "_pues mucho gusto Emmett, mi nombre es Jane" _ había respondido al tiempo que estrechaba mi mano. "¿_Eres nueva? Es que nunca te había visto por aquí" _ pregunté. "_No, que va! Ya casi tengo tres años aquí" _me respondió, "_¿En serio? Pues sí que soy distraído, aunque creo que si alguna vez te hubiera visto, sin duda te recordaría". _Y era una gran verdad, una chica tan hermosa como ella era difícil de olvidar. No era muy alta pero tenía un cuerpo espectacular, cabello castaño claro y unos bellísimos ojos azules, su piel pálida y su dulce rostro hacían que pareciera un ángel; aunque después me daría cuenta de que era todo lo contrario.

Nos habíamos quedado platicando un buen rato, ambos nos habíamos olvidado de nuestros trabajos, nos la estábamos pasando tan bien que a menudo la demás gente nos volteaba a ver como bichos por las risas que teníamos. No fue hasta que el propio director salió de la oficina por los papeles cuando tuve que irme a mi lugar. El resto del día no me la pude sacar de la cabeza, de hecho es algo que aún no consigo, y el solo pensar en ella hacía que el pecho empezara a dolerme. Lo bueno es que ya había llegado a mi parte favorita del museo, los autos clásicos Ford.

Me senté en el mismo lugar donde siempre lo hacía, en el cómodo asiento de dos piezas que estaba frente al Cobra, uno de los pocos que quedaban de la primera serie que se comercializó. Al entrar en esa sección noté que alguien estaba sentado ahí, me senté viendo al lado opuesto sin siquiera interesarme en la persona junto a mí.

Yo sólo estaba pendiente de observar cada detalle de los autos a mi alrededor. A mi lado derecho tenía un Mustang, a la izquierda un Falcon y atrás un Thunderbird, todos de entre los años cincuenta y sesenta. Tan solo con verlos podía sentir la adrenalina correr por mis venas, me imaginaba lo fantásticos que sería manejar uno de esos autos y sentir bajo tus manos y pies la suave vibración del potente motor.

Tan delicados pero poderosos, con sus brillantes pinturas reluciendo bajo la tenue luz del lugar, bajo el sol serían todo un espectáculo visual. Sin duda eran una obra de arte. En días laborales no venía mucha gente, pero los fines de semana el lugar casi se llenaba. En su mayoría eran hombres los que venían, me encantaba ver cómo los padres traían a sus hijos y con emoción hacían de los autos un tema en común, era raro ver a mujeres aquí por lo que resultaba doblemente genial verlas, aunque la mayoría no tuviera ni idea del tema.

Todo eso, ver a tanta gente admirando la majestuosidad de estos automóviles, el saber que apreciaban su creación, era algo que me motivaba e inspiraba a hacer nuevos diseños y sacar adelante mis proyectos, aunque últimamente no me estaba yendo para nada bien.

-Wow- Escuché una voz susurrar a mi lado.

-Simplemente maravilloso- Volvió a hablar y pude notar que era una voz femenina. Instintivamente giré curioso para ver quién era la chica a mi lado. Irónicamente se me salió la misma palabra que ella había dicho.

-Wow- La chica era bellísima, sin duda la más bella que nunca había visto. Ni siquiera recordaba haber visto a alguna chica tan hermosa digna de hacerle competencia a ella. Al escucharme también volteó a verme, haciendo que nuestras miradas se encontraran. Al posar su mirada en mí, una linda sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, seguramente yo me había quedado boquiabierto.

-Hola- Saludó y volvió a voltearse con timidez.

-Hola, soy Emmett- Respondí extendiéndole la mano. Al corresponder el gesto hice algo que sólo hacía con mi madre, le besé el dorso de la mano, y al hacerlo sentí como si hubieran salido chispas de su piel mandándome una corriente eléctrica por el cuerpo.

-Mucho gusto Emmett- Estaba claro que la chica era tímida pues sus mejillas se habían puesto de un intenso color carmín. Y aunque había bajado el rostro, la sonrisa seguía ahí.

-¿Y con quién vienes?- Le pregunté. Sabía que raramente venían mujeres solas a este tipo de lugares y sobre todo por su aspecto tan elegante y femenino no creía que estuviera aquí por gusto propio. Lo más probable es que su novio anduviera por ahí.

-¿Por qué crees que vengo acompañada? ¿Acaso las mujeres no pueden estar solas en un lugar lleno de automóviles? ¿Eres de los que creen que autos y mujeres no combinan?- Cuestionó con una mirada retadora.

Al ir hablando había erguido y girado su cuerpo para enfrentarme con una ceja levantada. Me encantaban las mujeres con carácter y ella se veía demasiado sexy. A pesar de su fuerte tono de voz, el aspecto de chica ruda que quería mostrar no le quedaba nada, me recordaba a un adorable gatito enfurruñado. Vi su cara, analizando sus expresiones y luego recorrí con la mirada su impactante cuerpo. Gracias a Alice, sabía lo suficiente de moda como para saber que su ropa y calzado eran de alguna costosa y prestigiosa marca, aunque eso a mí no me importaba en absoluto. De hecho ella misma se parecía a las chicas que salían en las revistas que mi hermana leía; si, era realmente extraño ver a una mujer así y sólo en el museo del automóvil. No pude evitar reírme de la rareza del asunto.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?- La chica abrió la boca y exhaló bruscamente el aire en un claro signo de indignación.

-Oh no, lo siento. No es así, sólo pensaba que este no es lugar para una solitaria barbie de pasarela y sin carácter- Respondí.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó irritada.

-Oh, no me mal entiendas. Lo que quiero decir es que definitivamente tú no eres una chica de esas- Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido, confundida con mis respuestas. –Sin duda pareces modelo de pasarela, aunque en vez de barbie más bien pareces una delicada muñequita de porcelana, y déjame decirte que ya eres la mujer con más carácter que conozco- Sus expresiones se fueron suavizando hasta adoptar de nuevo el aire relajado y la sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

-Gracias Emmett- Asentí en respuesta.

-¿Es la primera vez que vienes? Nunca te había visto- Pregunté.

-Solía hacerlo desde que estaba pequeña, pero hace ya un buen tiempo que no venía. ¿Tu vienes seguido?-

-Sí, mi padre me trajo un par de veces hace muchos años y de un tiempo para acá lo hago casi a diario- A pesar de todo me daba un poco de pena admitir que estaba aquí todos los días.

-Entonces ahora vendré más seguido, ya tengo un motivo para hacerlo-

-¿Ah si? ¿Y cuál es?-

-Encontrarme con el lindo chico de los hoyuelos en las mejillas- Dijo ella, provocando que yo también me sonrojara y que a ambos se nos escapara una tonta risita.

-Bueno, ahora que sé que vienes sola, y sin ofender ¿puedo saber que hace una chica tan hermosa como tú aquí?-

-Pues aunque te parezca raro me fascinan los autos, la mecánica y la velocidad- Contestó con entusiasmo.

-Wow, ¿Y te dedicas a algo relacionado con eso?-

-No, siempre quise estudiar diseño automotriz o ingeniería mecánica, pero desgraciadamente por motivos personales no lo pude hacer- Por sus gestos sentí que esos motivos personales que mencionaba, no eran un tema de agrado para ella. Me sorprendió mucho el saber que había deseado estudiar lo mismo que yo.

-Pues que pena, hasta podríamos haber sido compañeros de trabajo- Comenté.

-¿Tu si trabajas en la industria automotriz?-

-Sí, de hecho estudié precisamente esas dos carreras, y amo mi trabajo-

-Que envidia. Hey, quizá algún día me puedas mostrar parte de tu trabajo, así sirve que le doy el visto bueno- Reí con su comentario.

-Así que he de suponer que sabes mucho de coches ¿no?-

-Ah sí, no sabes cuánto. Quizá hasta sepa más que tú, presumido- Dijo dándome un juguetón golpe en el hombro.

-No lo creo señorita, pero lo podíamos discutir. Tal vez te parezca un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero me ha encantado conversar contigo y me gustaría invitarte a almorzar, ya casi son las tres y mi estómago empieza a pedir comida-

-¡Dios santo! ¿Tan tarde es?- Cuestionó mirando espantada su lujoso reloj.

-Supongo que es un no- Susurré decepcionado.

-Oh Emmett no sabes cuánto lo siento, pero tengo que ir a recoger a mi… amiga que me debe estar esperando. Pero podemos vernos otro día- Dijo levantándose del asiento y empezando a caminar a toda prisa hacia la salida.

-¿Dónde?- Pregunté caminando tras ella.

-Aquí- Respondió al llegar a las puertas.

-Oye, no me dijiste tu nombre-

-Rosalie- Contestó y besó mi mejilla antes de salir e irse en un taxi.

-Rosalie- Suspiré su nombre mientras acariciaba justo ahí donde sus suaves labios se habían posado.

**Rosalie POV**

Demonios, pero que tarde se me había hecho. Ya casi eran las tres, Henry estaba a punto de salir del colegio. Si Royce se enteraba de que no había estado puntual o si llegaba a casa después de él, me mataría, literalmente.

* * *

Bueno gente, prefacio y primer capitulo arriba(?) :D Si se dieron cuenta, hay un "antes" en la vida de Emmett y sí, es por lo de Jane. La mayoría será Emmett POV, lo mas seguro es que estaré poniendo muy breves puntos de vista de Rosalie, como el de hoy. Ojalá les guste *cruza los dedos* y dejen reviews. Siiiiii?!! *Alice´s eyes* Kisses, los amo! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2.

"Vamos Emmett, tranquilízate un poco. Por más que lo desees, el tiempo no correrá más rápido" dijo Edward palmeando mi espalda.

No respondí, no tenía sentido hacerlo. No era él quien estaba desesperado por salir huyendo de la oficina y correr al museo. La primera vez que la vi, aún no daban las tres de la tarde, sin embargo ahora ya casi eran las cuatro y yo seguía aquí encerrado. Después de todo así era como tenía que ser. Se suponía que mi hora de salida eran las cuatro en punto y últimamente no estaba saliendo a la hora que debía, así que si quería conservar mi puesto, tenía que acatar las reglas.

Edward trabajaba en la empresa desde hace cinco años, era uno de mis mejores amigos y desde hace tres años se había convertido también en mi cuñado. Yo mismo se lo presenté a mi hermana menor, Bella, en una fiesta que me organizaron por mi cumpleaños. El flechazo fue instantáneo, por lo que a unos cuantos meses de conocerse, decidieron casarse. Edward era gran persona, lo quería mucho. Pero justo en este momento, me resultaba de lo más irritante con sus miradas y risas burlonas.

"Anda cuñado, ya puedes huir" me dijo después de algunos minutos. Voltee a ver la hora en el monitor y vi que ya eran las cuatro.

"Me voy. Saluda a las chicas de mi parte y dile a Bella que mañana la paso a ver" grité sobre mi hombro mientras salía a toda prisa de la oficina.

Hoy era el tercer día que iba al museo desde que la había visto, y esperaba encontrarla esta vez. Justo hasta ahora, el jefe _oportunamente_ se daba cuenta de mis salidas a destiempo, por lo que temía que Rosalie hubiera ido al museo y no me hubiera encontrado. Ojalá fuera verdad eso de que "la tercera es la vencida".

***

"Buenas tardes, señor Cullen" saludó William.

"Hola, Will" respondí mientras pagaba por mi boleto. El que fuera el cliente más asiduo y el favorito, no significaba que pudiera entrar gratis.

Mis manos sudaban, estaba demasiado nervioso. No quería levantar la vista del suelo al caminar, tenía miedo de no ver a nadie en el museo, de no verla a _ella_. Sabía que pensaba mucho en ella para mi propio bien, no debería tener ni remotamente permitido el enamorarme después de todo el sufrimiento por el que pasé en mi antigua relación. Pero ella era especial. Sólo una vez la había visto, sólo una vez había hablado con ella, y ya no me la podía sacar de la cabeza. El sólo pensar en ella, hacía que mi corazón bombeara más de prisa. Esa mujer me había hechizado.

Iba caminando con la mirada en mis zapatos, dando pasos dudosos, cuando choqué con _alguien_. Levanté la vista apenado, dispuesto a pedir perdón, pero unos delgados brazos me rodearon.

"¡Emmett! Pensé que no te volvería a ver" dijo Rosalie. Yo estaba algo así como que en shock, yo también pensé que quizá nunca más la volvería a ver, y estaba aquí, abrazándome.

"Rosalie" la abracé también, inhalando el dulce aroma como a vainilla de su sedoso cabello. "A mi también me alegra verte de nuevo" nos separamos y me emocionó ver la alegría brillando en sus hermosos ojos. "¿Tienes hambre?" pregunté.

"Un poco" asintió, y un adorable sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

"Te llevaré a mi restaurant favorito" tomé su mano y la guié a la salida. Como el buen caballero que me enseñó a ser mi madre, le abrí la puerta del auto una vez que llegamos a este. Conduje con precaución, volteando a ver a Rosalie de vez en cuando. Siempre la sorprendía mirándome.

"Aquí es" dije al aparcar frente al _Nascar_. Rosalie observó curiosa el llamativo local una vez que le abrí de nuevo la puerta.

"¿Esto es un restaurant?" inquirió riendo.

"El mejor de auténtica comida americana" respondí con orgullo. En realidad era un restaurant bastante humilde, pero la comida sabía exquisita y el ambiente era de lo mejor. Dos paredes tenían murales de las pistas de carreras más famosas, decenas de fotos de autos clásicos adornaban la pared del fondo, había cuadros colgando que contaban la historia del Mascar y los meseros usaban uniformes muy parecidos a los trajes de los pilotos.

"Es increíble" comentó Rosalie con asombro. En seguida nos acomodaron en una mesa, y uno de los meseros se acercó a tomar la orden.

"Un Cadillac por favor" ordené instantáneamente, era lo que siempre pedía. Rosalie me miraba con la boca abierta sin entender nada de lo que decía.

"¿Soda normal o de dieta?" le pregunté.

"Normal"

"Entonces, creo que un Porsche esta bien para ella" ordené.

"¿Cadillac? ¿Porsche? ¿Esto es una concesionaria, o que?"

"Son los nombres de los platillos" respondí entre carcajadas. "Acabo de pedirnos hamburguesas. ¿Está bien?"

"Amo las hamburguesas"

"Mira, eso es un Maserati" señalé un platillo de cangrejos azules de Maryland. "A esos macarrones con queso aquí les llaman Corvette, los Mini Cooper son brownies*, si quieres un sloppy* pides un Subaru y si lo quieres de pavo tiene que ser un Subaru Justy. Nunca se te ocurra pedir para ti sóla un Hummer, al menos que tengas tanta hambre como para devorarte una vaca" ella rió.

"Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta"

"Y bien Rosalie..."

"Rose. Sólo Rose" me cortó.

"Ok, sólo Rose. ¿A que te dedicas?" cuestioné ansioso por saber más sobre ella.

"Ayudo en la inmobiliaria de la familia" contestó mecánicamente. "Con dos títulos universitarios y un empleo estable, ¿Cuántos años tienes? Te ves realmente joven para haber logrado tanto"

"De hecho, ya estoy algo viejo. Tengo treinta recién cumplidos el mes pasado. ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Cuántos tienes?"

"Veinticuatro" dijo mordiéndose el labio.

"Aquí tienen su orden" irrumpió el mesero. "Si necesita algo más, lo que sea, no dude en pedírmelo" habló dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Rosalie con un tono muy vulgar.

"Si necesitamos algo, yo mismo se lo haré saber" gruñí tronándome los dedos. El chico se retiró asustado.

"Emmett, ¿Qué fue eso?"

"Oh, lo siento Rose. ¿Viste como se te insinuó? ¡Que falta de respeto!" dije molesto, agitando la cabeza. Ella me observaba y sonreía. "Disculpa, se que no tengo ningún derecho, pero no me gustó la forma en que te miraba" contesté apenado.

"Está bien, gracias. Nunca nadie me había defendido así"

"Oh vamos, una chica tan hermosa como tú, debe tener a cientos de hombres a sus pies, dispuestos a cualquier cosa por ganarse su corazón" comenté sincero. Creí que la haría sentir bien con el comentario, pero contrario de eso, noté una triste expresión cruzar su rostro. "¿Rose?"

"Come ya Emmett, las papitas se enfrían" respondió dándole un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

Comimos relativamente tranquilos, a excepción de uno que otro manotazo de su parte por intentar robarle de sus papas fritas. Ella me hizo todo un interrogatorio, preguntó cosas tan simples como mi color favorito, otras sobre mis opiniones políticas e incluso quiso saber sobre mi infancia con lo que la entretuve un buen rato hablándole de Charlie y Renée, y de las muchas travesuras que hacíamos Bella y yo.

"¿Y tu que tal pasaste tu niñez?"

"Mi hermano y yo tuvimos una linda niñez. Teníamos a nuestros padres juntos, y aunque tuvimos algunos problemas económicos cuando mi padre acababa de abrir la empresa, siempre trataron de darnos lo mejor. Fuimos a buenas escuelas, teníamos ropa de marca, recibíamos clases de arte, y nuestra madre se dedicaba únicamente a nosotros" suspiró y la voz le tembló ligeramente. Supuse que quizás pensar en su infancia le recordaba algo triste, así que no quise ahondar más en el tema. Quizás me contaría cuando confiara más en mí.

"Así que tienes un hermano. ¿Es mayor?"

"En realidad somos mellizos. Jasper es una gran persona y lo amo. Siempre ha estado ahí para mí"

"Yo también amo a Bella, mi hermana menor. Es una gran chica. Mira" saqué mi cartera y le mostré una foto de ella, Edward y Nessie. "Es ella con su esposo e hija"

"Eres tío" me sonrió.

"El mejor tío oso que cualquier niño pueda tener" se carcajeó ante el apodo que la misma Nessie me había puesto. "Me encantan los niños, y amo a mi pequeña sobrina como si fuera mía" dije con orgullo.

"¿Podemos pedir ya el postre?" preguntó cambiando de tema drásticamente. Quizá creía que iba muy rápido hablando de niños.

Pedimos una rebanada grande de Daytona que era la especialidad de la casa, (o como se llamaría comúnmente, tarta de manzana) la cual compartimos cómodamente. Cada quién tenía su cuchara, pero de vez en cuando uno le daba un trozo de pastel en la boca del otro. Esto se sentía de lo más normal, cómo si fuera lo más natural del mundo estar juntos. A decir verdad, nunca pude sentirme de esta forma con Jane.

"Me gustas mucho ¿sabes?" confesó Rosalie saboreando la tarta y con sus ojos clavados en los míos.

"¿Me hablas a mí, o a la tarta?" ella rió ante mi tonta pregunta.

"Te hablo a ti Emmett. Aunque apenas si nos conocemos me ha encantado estar así contigo. Me gustas demasiado"

"Siento exactamente lo mismo" dije. "Y estaría encantado si volvemos a salir"

"Tenemos que volver a vernos" contestó con seguridad.

"Lo haremos. Pero mientras, mmm" me metí otro bocado de tarta "Sin duda esta Daytona es la más rica que he comido"

***

"¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve a tu casa?" le pregunté por enésima vez mientras esperábamos a que abordara el taxi. Después de comer, habíamos salido a dar un paseo y tan a gusto la estábamos pasando que ni nos percatamos de todas las horas que habían pasado ya.

"Gracias, pero estoy muy segura de ello" confirmó. Quizás había olvidado que tenía algo que hacer pues se veía sumamente preocupada y no había aceptado ir por un café.

"Entonces, hasta el lunes próximo"

"A las cinco en el museo" me recordó.

"Ahí estaré, esperándote"

"Gracias de nuevo Emmett, me la pasé fantástico, ha sido un día maravilloso"

"Gracias a ti hermosa" susurré acariciando su tersa mejilla.

"Señorita, ¿va a subir o no?" insistió el amargado chofer. Rose me mostró una sonrisa de disculpa y subió al auto.

"Hasta el lunes" dije cuando estuvo dentro.

"¿Emmett?" llamó asomándose por la ventanilla mientras el coche arrancaba.

"¿Si?" grité mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

"Te quiero" respondió.

**RPOV**

"¿Mami?" murmuró Henry frotándose sus ojitos.

"¿Si cariño?"

"¿Eres tú?" preguntó observándome detenidamente.

"¿Qué otra mami podría ser?" le sonreí.

"Es que te ves diferente cuando estás feliz" dijo colocando sus pequeñas manitas sobre mi rostro.

"¿Por qué dices eso cielo?"

"Estás sonriendo mucho, así lo hacen las personas de las películas cuando están felices. Y tu casi nunca sonríes" sabía que su comentario era inocente, pero aún así me dolió un poco darme cuenta de que a pesar de su corta edad, se daba cuenta perfectamente de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor.

"Claro que sí sonrío. Tú eres mi motivo para hacerlo" contesté besando sus dorados risos. "Ahora duerme ya, que mañana hay que ir al colegio" hiso una graciosa mueca de disgusto y se acomodó en la camita abrazando su peluche favorito.

"Te amo mami" susurró con sus ojitos ya cerrados.

"Y yo a ti mi amor"

…

"¿Se puede saber en donde estuviste todo el día, estúpida?" me gritó Royce al entrar a nuestra habitación.

"Royce yo…" la fuerte cachetada me impidió seguir hablando.

* * *

Brownies* Vamos! Todo mundo sabe que son los brownies no? Ok, si alguien no, son unos pequeños panecillos de chocolate. Se ven como cuadritos compactos x3

Sloppy* Es un platillo típico de USA, es como un sándwich de carne. Si es de res(?) se llama Sloppy Joe, y si es de pavo es Sloppy Tom :)

* * *

**Hola gente! Lamento la demora, no tengo ni una sola excusa aceptable, pero espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo.**

**¿Cómo ven la situación? :S ¿Se ve dura no? x) Bueno, espero que me dejen más reviews de los que dejaron en el primero pues fue una cantidad miserable de ellos, y si no comentan pues yo no puedo seguir escribiendo xq no sé si lo están leyendo u.u**

**Besos a todos! :)**

**Twitter: DessieCBWC **

**Facebook: Link en mi perfil ;)**


End file.
